There is a need in the art for a renewable energy microgeneration system in a single, modular, portable configuration that will allow users to convert organic waste into sustainable energy onsite. There is also a need in the art for a renewable energy microgeneration system with a reduced footprint, with separate containers for its different components, with modular interconnectivity between those containers, and with increased throughput.